


步日部

by tyrosinesquid



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, markchan, markhyuck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrosinesquid/pseuds/tyrosinesquid
Summary: 我愿在你眼里步日千年。
Relationships: Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck, Markhyuck - Relationship, markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	步日部

**Author's Note:**

> *我流社畜生活，茶艺相关  
> *小熊第一人称  
> *微量叁壳降

你别干这个了，那天早上下班遇到了黄仁俊出来扔垃圾，他看着我手上被玻璃剌的口子心疼地说。  
周末的早上他就来敲了我的门，说他男朋友给我找了个不错的工作，在亲戚的茶行泡泡茶就能包吃包住，没有五险一金也有三险，还能学点东西。省得你在夜场上班还要当兼职保安。  
他说得很诱惑，我听得很动摇，如果他当时告诉了我学茶艺在手上烫出的水泡并不比搬货打架轻松，我绝对不去。  
黄仁俊被我嗔怨，急得方言都出来了 “我也妹想到啊！”  
不过这也是我遇到李敏亨的开始。

茶庄听起来确实比酒吧雅致多了，但接触的无非还是来消遣寂寞的人，只不过范围从大多数变成了少部分有钱还有雅致的老板，来的一般都是中年人，开的玩笑并不会比夜场的高雅多少，但是出手阔绰，总是会带点酒水点心过来，我们也不在意，毕竟这里很多茶艺师都是想要走上正常生活的社会人员，像我这样的，什么玩笑都能开得起。偶尔遇上在房间里去谈公事的，还能蹭上点打包的小吃。  
起初看我是男的，前辈还不愿意教我冲茶，我每天只需要打打水拖拖地，吹吹空调蹭蹭老板们的茶，好不清闲。  
直到那天李帝努，也就是黄仁俊的男朋友和他发小罗渽民来“视察”，直接指名让毫无经验的我泡茶，结果手忙脚乱的我摔cei了一个盖碗帽儿，老板道英哥扶着额，对前辈姐姐说你还是带带他吧。  
用盖碗泡茶很烫，蒸汽从后面的小口子涌出来烫得掌心发红，而捏住碗的手指几乎贴着热水，一次没把握好水量烫了手后，前辈姐姐给了我一根碎冰冰敷着  
“等你烫出茧子后就不怕了”  
确实，学了大半年后，茶还没认识几种，手却不怕烫了。

李敏亨打电话过来的时候店里只有我和老板两人，前辈姐姐去买菜了总不能让老板接电话，于是我摸过去，像曾经听到的一万遍地说您好这里是划清池茶行请问有什么可以帮您，对面支支吾吾的，声音听起来像个未成年，他说预留一间八点半的房，我问他叫什么，“李…敏亨”  
过了一会儿他才反应过来，说哦哦是郑先生订的房间，我按住话筒和老板说郑先生，老板痛苦地捂住脸  
“又是他！我这里有什么好茶都让他喝光了！”  
晚餐的时候我才得知，郑先生不仅爱喝茶，还很挑剔，这里所有的茶艺师都被他挑过刺，每次都要老板上去给他泡茶才会满意。但是老板的手很好看，没有烫出来的茧子啊，我想。好巧不巧今晚的海鲜有毒，前辈姐姐们吃完吐的吐拉的拉，唯有不喜欢吃海鲜的我幸存。于是可以预料的是，郑先生进来笑着打招呼的时候，老板剔了剔手指，甚至没抬眼看他，撇了一眼我。  
“东赫去吧”  
阿西吧，说实话，我对自己冲茶的技术根本没有信心。  
“等会儿的。”老板叫住我，转身去冰库拿了包茶出来，“这是05年的熟普，洗茶的时候出水大一点水位低一点。”  
老板戳戳手机，看着一脸难色的我，说，别担心，难喝也没关系，喝死他。  
我拿了茶转身就要上二楼，瞥见有个愣头青拿着车钥匙站在门口手足无措，我猜他就是中午打电话的那个人，因为他看上去不像是来喝茶闲聊的，而像是误打误撞闯进别人家的松鼠。想到这里我心里好笑，向他招了招手，“你跟我来吧，郑先生在二楼”  
他摸了摸鼻子跟上来，楼梯很陡，踩上去的时候会有咚咚的声音，我听到他的声音从后面传来，几乎混杂在沉闷的脚步声里，“那个…我怎么称呼你”  
“叫我东赫吧”

推开门，郑先生和他的生意伙伴已经在聊了，我不好出声打扰只好点头示意致歉，多年打工学会的眼色能力还是有用的，李敏亨也挑了个离门口最近的小凳子坐下。郑先生看到我手里的茶，哈哈一笑，还是道英懂我啊。我只能点头附和是是，没把老板说要喝死你的事情说出来。  
但是郑先生也不是什么活菩萨，他看起来已经准备好为难我了，他笑着看我，眼睛像狐狸一样眯起来，说小朋友很面生啊，新来的吧，看上去只和Mark一样大。  
Mark，Mark又是哪位，噢看来看紧张得攥起拳头挺直腰背的李敏亨，我懂了原来你是Mark。被自家老板cue到总是要担惊受怕的，我太懂了。  
好在郑先生只是让他把打包的小吃摆上来。我不动声色地烧水，注意力都快被酱猪耳吸走。倒水的时候手都止不住颤抖，撒了不少出去。  
前辈姐姐说的什么优雅端庄大气全抛在脑后了，我看着茶碗往上蒸的雾气，默念耶稣佛祖玉皇大帝保佑，茶汤颜色还是不错的，我小心翼翼地分到各位总的茶碗里。  
“徐先生郑先生请”  
茶还很烫，郑先生端起茶碗摇晃摇晃，这样的姿势我在夜总会里也看过，像在看威士忌的挂杯一样，“你是叫东赫是吧，不用那么紧张，我也没大你多少，你叫我在玹哥就行，马克也是这样叫的。”  
哪敢啊，您喝完茶大概就不这样想了，但我表面上还是从善如流，甜甜地应了，“好的在玹哥”  
我不敢看郑先生，但是又不能低着头，我就看着李敏亨。我猜李敏亨也不敢看郑先生，因为他看着我。他眼睛好大，如果眼球深处有光源那我现在一定已经被盯得烧出一个洞，手心像第一次冲茶一样，被烫得有点痒。  
他抿了一口茶，又抿了一口，像是不确信一般，他又拿起茶饼看了看，然后他又抿了一口，茶碗空了。  
我赶忙喝一口自己茶碗里的，照理来说茶艺师应该第一个品，但是刚刚紧张得我忘了，真棒，陈年熟普能被我冲出白水加酵母的味道，颜色出来了味道却没出来几分。  
我在心里捏了一把汗。  
郑先生张口欲言，我看他眉头都要编织中国结了，旁边的徐先生却抢在他前面赞叹了一句，“这茶真清啊，不错，解腻。”  
徐先生，我记住你了，你真是个大好人。  
“Johnny，原来你喜欢喝清茶啊。”郑先生把空了的茶杯放下，叫我去叫老板拿一版冰岛。听到这句话的我如获大赦，但又紧张了起来。冰岛难冲之余还价格高昂，分分钟我就能毁掉四位数的茶叶。郑先生即使没有考虑我的钱包，也考虑到了他的胃。我走出房门前，他叫住我，让你们老板来冲。  
我下去和老板说了这个事情，老板翻了个大大的白眼，但还是拿着茶叶上去了。那时候我还不懂为什么老板这么讨厌郑先生，后来我知道了，想了想如果是自己的前任，大概会直接在门口就吵起来。  
当时的我只觉得太爽了，逃离了房间里的气氛。本来想出去抽根烟，但是老板不在，我只能坐在大厅的茶台冲茶看店，招呼饭后散步来喝茶的熟客，他们也不在意我冲得好不好，来解渴罢了。  
不过一会儿李敏亨也下来了，他去门口打了一个很长很长的电话，神色焦灼。我送茶到外面的时候他还在打，电话那头似乎有谁要安慰，他放低了语气，说“我很快就回去，你乖乖的好吗？”  
这就是打工人的无奈，老板和闺中佳人，你只能选择前者。他又说了久才进来，一侧的脸都压出了手机的印子，鬓角糊在太阳穴上。他打完电话也没上去，从小窗户可以看到楼上聊得挺欢，于是他就坐在大堂里了。我给他拿了个杯子倒了新冲的茶，这茶没什么口感但胜在气味香，算我为数不多能冲得好的茶。李敏亨看来是打电话说渴了，咕咚一下就喝完了，我又给他续了一杯，他又喝完了。羞愧地往我这推了推杯子。我又给他续了茶，我越过茶案给他续茶，他又睁着那大眼睛盯着我了。  
我问他，我冲的茶好喝吗。他说好喝。我问他刚刚我在楼上冲的呢，我知道他没喝多少但我还是这样问了，他却直截了当地说好喝。那晚上我在大厅里冲了几种茶，一泡没出色，一泡没出味，他都说好喝。  
我确信了，他喝不出来差别，即使我现在出去买一支东方树叶灌进茶壶，他大概也会说好喝。  
于是那晚我给他下了个定义，就是广义上那种老实的老好人。

后来我才知道，他也不是那么好。  
那晚之后郑先生就经常来打卡，不过基本上都是在大厅闲谈，偶尔应酬的时候才会要房间。李敏亨如果跟着，那肯定是出去应酬完再来。郑先生喜欢呆到我们晚上关门，他像是回家一样放松，熟悉了之后我也没那么怕了，偶尔还能闲谈几句。李敏亨却呆得不太自在，时间晚了电话总是在响，一般这时郑先生会让他先回去，但他会拒绝，最后还是和郑先生一起走。真是懂礼节的孩子，我不禁摇摇头，觉得他这样也真的很可怜。  
他在这里也快变成熟客了，道英哥还送了他一个不太贵的杯子，放在我身后的架子上没标名字，但是每次都是我冲茶，我也自然记得。店里和他聊得最多的人是我，大概是因为同龄，但也确实因为是同龄，我们的话题也只停在柴米油盐。在他念大学的时候我就已经在夜宵摊上打工了，我们之间有什么好说的呢？  
直到有天，他的电话再也不响了。今晚是前辈姐姐在泡茶，我得一身闲病，不知为什么也跑出来。已经快秋天了，晚上有点冷，客人们都不在外面乘凉了。夜风吹得门口的竹叶沙沙的，李敏亨站在树下抽烟，他太瘦了，路灯下只剩下一个飘忽的影子。我穿着短袖的工衣有点冷，本能地朝着发热的地方靠了靠。  
我们没说话，我们没话说，只是有一搭没一搭地在夜色里抽烟。风很大，烟很快就烧到了指隙，他点了自己的第二根，朝我扬了扬烟盒，他的烟太浓了，我抽不惯。我拒绝了，但是没回去。他也没说什么，还是一言不发地抽烟。  
不知道为什么我突然很想唱歌，可能是萧瑟的街道少了点什么，气氛很适合于是我就唱了，我很喜欢唱歌，但是很久没唱了，以前在夜场打工的时候还上过台顶过班，但是烧烤的烟雾很呛嗓子，来茶行打养生工后却很少唱了，楼上是居民楼我也不敢唱得太大声，我就轻轻唱着以前唱过的歌，也不太记得歌词，就自己编了点。  
李敏亨看着我，我想今晚他的眼里应该是悲伤的，但是路灯给他的刘海投下了阴影，我看不见他的眼睛，只能看到烟火在风中明灭闪烁。  
“东赫啊，你什么时候生日。”  
我说八月，今年的已经过去了。他没说什么，皮鞋捻了捻烟头，又弯腰用纸巾包起来。他左手拿着纸巾，右手掏了掏兜。然后把什么放到了我的手心里。  
“就当作生日礼物吧，东赫啊生日快乐。”  
是一个塑封袋装着的银色手链，这个牌子价格不菲，看来前段时间加班应酬的收益不错，但对于李敏亨来说一切都太晚了。  
后来我和黄仁俊说起来的时候也觉得奇妙，我并不是第一次收到熟客的礼物，看我年纪小他们总是会用手表和淘汰下来的手机逗我，我一般都会演出满怀感激的开心样子然后用“老板哥哥不让啦”推辞掉，但是不知为什么我觉得只要拒绝了他就会哭出来。于是我收下了那串来不及戴在某个人手腕上手链。

后来李敏亨常来，有时候和郑先生一起，有时候自己，如果我不上桌他就和我闲聊，但是多数时候都是他安静地看着我泡茶。有时候我们点外卖还会叫他一起吃。道英哥调戏他看上了我们这哪一位姐姐，他摊手无奈说是因为太无聊了才在这里呆着的。

他开始追我是在我从云南回来之后。单位团建去云南总部体验了一周，道英哥让我把资格证考了。我的名字和照片压在红色的章和过塑膜下的小卡时感觉还是很虚幻，但是道英哥很开心，发了好多张我俩的自拍在朋友圈，说店里的老幺今天起也是专业人士了。  
那会儿我晒得很黑，西南清爽的天气掩盖了太阳的毒辣，我回来的时候已经被均匀地上了一层焦糖色，罗渽民科科科地嘲笑我，说他是骑自行车一年才从馒头变成黄油饼干，我去一周却变成了巧克力饼干。我没理他，说实话这个肤色我觉得很帅。  
李敏亨也说好看，不过他什么都说好看，我怀疑他是专业来夸的。在玹哥和道英哥又复合了，他有事没事就呆在店里，说，我看Mark挺喜欢你们这的，要不我把我助理入赘给你们。道英哥翻了个白眼。李敏亨没听到，他在帮我洗碗。  
这段时间他们确实是很闲，大项目做完的空白期，李敏亨还回了一趟老家，我这才知道他是加拿大人。我给他的朋友圈评论了一个浮夸的emoji，他私聊我，问我有没有什么想吃的特产。  
我们的关系什么时候发展到这样了呢？不是很像客人和茶师，也不是很像朋友，毕竟我和他说的话其实不多，甚至他是P大高材生这件事还是我听Johnny哥说的，但是我们独处的气氛又很和谐，像曾经认识了很多年。  
我回了他一个万用表情包。想了想过了一会儿又回了句谢谢不用了。他说好，但还是带了一大堆饼干。  
感谢他的饼干，我的胃疼好了不少。茶艺师多少都容易出胃病，每天喝的茶比水还多，一顿饭根本不顶饱，肠子里的油水马上就被茶水搜刮走了。即使吃了零嘴，还是会胃疼，我蹲在休息室吃胃药被上厕所的他看到了，他没说什么，只是店里多了很多饼干。  
理由是闲和无聊，现在店里呆到关门的人又多了一个。我的老板和他的老板黏得太紧，他说没眼看，往我这边靠了靠。我把他眼镜摘了，挂在门口的树上，说这样你就看不清了。他着实看不清了，撞在了玻璃门上。  
我问他为什么要和我一起下班，他说因为我想听你唱歌，你在店里不唱，所以我想在下班路上听听。我几乎要被这无厘头的理由说服，晚上十一点街边的店铺几乎都关了门，只剩几个零星的小吃摊还有人间的气息。我转过身来倒着走，也不怕撞到什么，他却替我紧张起来。我随便唱，有时候他会点歌，有时候他就只是听着，有时候他和我一起哼哼。

那天晚上我走得很早，因为家里那个未成年臭小子说他饿了想吃炸串，李敏亨说车停在对面小学和我一起走，结果他陪我走到了家楼下买了五十块钱炸串，还没说再见。在小区门口告别了之后我觉得我的后脑勺都要被他懊恼的眼光洞穿，我回头，问李敏亨要不要上来，很有sense地问他，  
“刚刚茶喝太多，要不要喝点酒解解茶”

朴志晟踏着他的少女毛绒拖鞋来开门，看到我手里的一大把的炸串和身后不认识的男人之后表情晴转多云，李敏亨也没想到我家里还有人，他难道以为我一个人能吃这么多炸串吗？他尴尬地挥手说你好。  
我夹在胶状的空气中，感觉自己的头快变得和他俩的一样大了，“这是我弟，朴志晟”  
“这是我的…”  
“朋友！你好，我叫李敏亨，叫我Mark就好。”  
朴志晟愣愣地应了你好之后拿了自己的份就溜回房间，我马上收到了私信轰炸。  
“哥你没说你又带男人回来的ㅠㅠ”  
“他是谁啊ㅠㅠㅠ好尴尬啊我的拖鞋还被看见了”  
“你们要做爱吗我明天还要上课ㅠㅠㅠ能不能小声点。”  
这洗吧shakeit，好巧不巧，李敏亨站在我旁边整理东西，一字不落地看见了。  
“哈哈”，我按了锁屏，消息没有再发过来，估计这小子找他对象嘤嘤嘤去了，李敏亨的耳朵肉眼可见的红了，并且有传染给我的趋势，我赶忙打开电视，把他赶去选电影。成年男人选电影的风格真的很小清新，他挑的片子差不多和他一样纯情。我们喝着啤酒吃夜宵断断续续地聊着，途中朴志晟还出来把他沙发上的灰毯子抱了回去。  
这小子嘟嘟囔囔啥“怕你们弄脏了我还要盖着睡呢”，我直接给了他一脚，李敏亨干笑着说你弟真有趣，我想的是明天回来我要揍他一顿。

电影我看过了很多次，他说他也是，我用眼神骂他为什么要选这部片子，于是我们开始聊天。酒精从皮肤里蒸发，我感觉眼皮热热的。忘了聊到了什么，回过神来我们已经在接吻了。李敏亨睫毛挺长的，和我想象中的一样，额头抵着额头接吻的时候，它扫过我的鼻梁，像羽毛一样。  
李敏亨很烫，他扣住我的手，我被蒸汽磨练出来的厚厚的掌心，几乎要被他的温度烫伤。  
我们还是在沙发上做爱了。李敏亨不会扩张，所以我只能骑在他身上自己来，一开始有点尴尬，但是我低头看见他红着眼框盯着我的脸，我的心都要柔软了。虽然他前戏做得很烂，但是他腰很好，我度怀疑我们的沙发是不是立刻就要散架，我忍住没叫出声，代价是他的嘴和肩膀上都是我啃出来的杰作。  
后来又到卧室里做了一次，他一边操一边把手指插进我嘴里，说想听我叫。但我真的很少大声叫床，所以也只是把第一次没哼出来的喘息释放了，他低头抵着我的胸口狂干，我觉得他喜欢得要死，因为后面插着的玩意儿又变大了一点。  
做完后他抱着我，拖着我的后脑勺，一下一下地亲我的发旋。上次这么被抱着还是小学的时候，他的手指插进我吹得蓬松的头发，想起什么，扯了一大堆有的没的，不过我抓住了重点问题  
“你经常带男人回来吗？”  
宰了朴志晟的想法变强烈了，但这也是曾经的事实，在夜场工作那会儿总有几个固定床伴，跳槽以后像出了家。我如实告诉了李敏亨，他好像有点酸，鼻子皱了起来，但什么也没说，只是躺到我的面前，轻轻地亲了一下我，然后亲了一下我，又亲了一下我，大概亲了我一百次，亲得我快要睡着了，他又把我的脑袋塞进怀里，闷闷的声音隔着被子传来，但我还是听到了他说这样应该赢过他们了吧。  
真可爱。

我就这样稀里糊涂地和他交往了，交往了一段时间后他升了职，新上任的他要管三个部门，忙得不见踪影。年末的应酬也多，甚至在玹哥也少来了，只有在偶尔饭局后的续摊里才能见到他们，喝得东倒西歪的一大一小。  
最近我有点理解那串银手链本来的主人，如果你的男朋友像被绑架了一样工作，你也会心生不快。但我不是一般人，我是李东赫，为了生活，我甚至有过比这个还要拼命的日子，用血汗换点钞票，拉扯自己和弟弟长大。社畜何苦为难社畜，李敏亨是我的可爱的社畜。  
我们几乎有半个月没见过面，甚至没怎么正儿八经的交流。我回复他的时候他在忙，他回复我的时候我已经睡了。很突然地，有天代驾把他的车子开来店里就走了，他躺在后座，开着车门打盹儿等我，我只要向右边扭头就能透过落地窗看见他，然后继续不动声色地和店里的客人说笑。我不问为什么，因为他想见我，我也想见他。  
我不会开车，下班了只能牵着他走回我家，给他兑一杯柠檬蜂蜜水灌下去。喝了酒的李敏亨比清醒的李敏亨更傻一点，他像是突然有了耍赖的能力一样抱着我不让我走，我只能握着水杯任由他哼哼唧唧。他一会儿说自己头大，一会儿说他要和我组乐队，一会儿说自己要飞，我问他要飞去哪里，他说要飞去东赫的心上筑巢。  
我没有听过清醒的李敏亨说“我爱你”甚至没有“我喜欢你”，我也不想那些年轻的丫头图这些腻味情话（虽然我自己经常说）。但是平生第一次被攥着手郑重告白，即使对象是醉鬼，我的心也跳得像鼓雷一样咚咚响。  
送完朴志晟去上课买完早餐回来，进房就是一个在床边仰着头的人，如果今天不是周末，他就要被扣工资了。宿醉之后的头一定很疼，他捂着头倒在床边看我，说对不起东赫，我本来想这段时间忙完就找你，喝太多酒给你添麻烦了。  
他又顿了顿，似乎想起了什么，东赫，如果我们在大学就遇见多好，我一定会和你组乐队，去很多地方巡演。  
我想象了一下，和李敏亨一起组乐队吗？那大概所有的后台和房车都会被我们拿来做爱。  
我在床边蹲下来，对上他布满红血丝的双眼，给了他一个吻。

他依然过着朝九晚九的生活，我也差不多。朴志晟去上大学了，我逼着他去住宿，不然不给生活费，他呜呜呜地抱着自己的毯子和抱枕去宿舍，一把鼻涕一把泪看得我差点心软，在校园超市里给他买了一大箱吃的，结果第二天得知他搬去和他的小少爷对象住了，让我觉得我的担心喂了狗。  
李敏亨就这样住了进来，他的衣服不多，轮着穿的衣服也就几套，在衣柜的右手边占据了一个小小的角落。  
他的车一开始停在小区路边，结果被开了罚单。我问了问房东，租了个车位，然后他的车从对面挪到了楼下。

在我以为我这辈子就这样过了的时候，我和他吵了一架，我已经要忘了是为什么，无非就是薯条放不放番茄酱冰箱放不放得进西瓜。我和他也不做爱了，回到家就是吵架。这是无法避免的，我和他本来就是两个世界的不同人类，他有他的坚持我也有我的原则。  
然后有一天他说他要搬出去。  
但他的衣服还没拿走，总是趁我不在回来拿。我气得不打一处来，整理出来想扔掉，但看了看里面有好几件是我买的，实在舍不得。于是我在衣柜里找我的衣服，他买给我的衣服全被我打包了个箱子，捐给了福利机构。  
我以为他不会发现，直到他周末回来拿换洗的西装，翻了一遍衣柜之后问我给你买的衣服哪儿去了，我说我生气了，扔了，他气得差点和我打了一架。

但是那是我第一次看到李敏亨哭。  
他分手的时候没哭，工作压力大的时候没哭，看疗伤电影的时候也没哭，甚至是搬走那天我对他大喊你要是敢走就分手的时候也没哭。现在他哭得喘不上气、还要骂我，你怎么舍得把我送你的衣服丢了，我也想哭，哗啦啦拉开床头柜把装在盒子里的东西都砸在他身上，说你不想我丢掉最好都带走，他送我的东西一件件落在了地上。易碎的我没舍得扔，我塞进了他的手里。  
是你先把我丢在这里的。  
他吻我眼下的痣，我才发现我也哭了。  
别把我丢在这里，李敏亨。  
他抱着我说对不起。

我给房东打了个消息，说车位还是继续租吧。房东问我你男朋友复活了？我说是的。发消息的时候李敏亨在我背后“东赫啊东赫啊”地叫着，但是刚刚我把嗓子哭哑了，不想说话。  
过了好久，他好像睡着了，我说衣服我其实没扔。  
“嗯？”原来他没睡着，他在数我的耳洞，他听起来有点开心。我扭过头，看着他的眼睛说，“我捐了。”

他现在看上去特别委屈，我很喜欢他将一切都写在脸上的习惯，又担心他这么可爱会不会在单位被下属欺负，因为如果自己在他手下工作一定会欺负他的。  
换在我腰上的手收紧了，他把我卷进怀里，我现在看不见他的脸了，只能看见他随着说话滚动的喉结。  
“东赫啊。”  
“以后都不要扔了好吗。我还会给你买很多很多的。”  
那个时候他还不是李部长，我也还没赢得金奖当上店长，我们已经许诺了对方很多很多，多到今生给不起来生还不完。

最近看店带新人之余我找到了新乐趣，回家录了歌发到油管上。李敏亨不能更喜欢，甚至掏钱给我买了全套的录音设备。我还是喜欢唱歌，要不是金道英拦着我，我一定要请个人在店里给我抚琴伴奏。不能在店里唱我就回家唱，会弹吉他的李马克经常客串我的频道，只露出脖子以下的部分。  
我尝试把他拉进屏幕里，下班的社畜李敏亨指了指他快和眼睛大的眼袋，摇了摇头。

我觉得他向我求婚来源于不知名的危机感，我没想到他要和我求婚，那段时间他忙一个大项目，手下的新人不熟练业务，同期早已离开或者向他一样晋升，几乎是他一人干了一个部门的工作。只有在周末才有一点躺在我腿上被我轮刮眼眶的时间，更别提下班回家给我弹琴伴奏。我们已经不会再像20岁的时候那样吵架了，也不会像20岁的时候一样粘着。正处于20岁的朴志晟也不爱回家，他的对象是正儿八经唱歌的歌手，我和李敏亨去看过他的演唱会，我有点羡慕他能自由地在台上唱歌，但是对上李敏亨的眼神时我什么都不想了。会不会有一个平行世界的李东赫站在舞台上吗？他会遇见李敏亨吗？我不能保证，但是我在这个世界上遇到了李敏亨，我没有遗憾了。  
录了四期没有吉他马克的视频，评论区里甚至有粉丝猜我们是不是分手了，markxi怎么不出现了，我在屏幕后笑成一团。仔细想想，我其实没有说过他是我的男朋友。翻唱的《白日星辰》点击上百万后，有个小提琴油管主找到我录了一起合作视频，他真的有点过分热情到我怀疑他是不是对我有意思，录完视频的一周都在尝试请我出去吃椰子鸡，但社会生活满分的我还是圆滑地搪塞了过去，剪辑编辑上传。  
我没通知李敏亨，他已经忙到要在公司睡睡袋了，我煲了个汤炒了个菜提到公司给他。  
我到的时候他在开会，我就在他办公室坐了会儿，秘书一定通知他我来了，我只需要悠闲地等就行了。在我快趴在桌子上睡着的时候，门口传来哒哒哒的皮鞋声，西装笔挺的李敏亨关门，进来一个可怜巴巴的李敏亨。  
他一边喝汤一边揉着我的手，我觉得他马上就要栽进汤里睡着，塞了个鸡腿让他拿着吃。  
吃完了他还盯着我看，我还以为他饿了，但是他用没摸过鸡腿的手把手提电脑转向我，上面是我新上传的合作区，他指了指那条评论。  
“这个帅哥是Fullsun的新男朋友吗？”  
我忍不住笑了出来，没想到他的表情却更伤心了，我只好原原本本地和他解释一遍。在玹哥拿了一沓文件过来，看我没有走的打算，欲言又止地走了。多亏了我李敏亨才能睡着午觉，他抓着我描他黑眼圈的手睡着了。  
闹钟响起的时候他还在迷糊，他说他今晚会回家，来店里接我。我吻了他冒出胡渣的下巴，说在家等我。

等我到家的时候他在沙发上睡着了，因为没有解领带所以脸色有点痛苦，我蹲下来，想替他解开却弄醒了他，他眼睛都要睁不开了，有点像往常我等他回家那样。  
他抓着我的手，尝试清醒失败，但另一只手在兜里摸出来什么，套在了我的中指上。  
“东赫，和我结婚好不好。”  
那不是一个戒指，那是一个钥匙扣环，比我的手指宽太多，挂着一张新的房卡，他的车钥匙和我和他的大头照挂坠。  
他眯着眼把我扯上沙发，让我躺在他的身上。比起刚认识的那会儿，他健身壮了不少。我就这样被他圈着，分不清谁是树袋熊和树，他应该还没睡醒，想到一句说一句，说给我买了套房子，随我想怎么样装饰都行，甚至还留了个客房给志晟；说他和他爸妈说过了，他爸妈可能还是有点抵触，但总归是接受了，圣诞节他就请年假和我去一趟加拿大；又说他本来想在酒店包场求婚的，因为太忙错过了预约时间。  
“可是我不想要下一次了，我好想立刻和你说，看到那条评论之前就很想求婚，看到评论后觉得我不能再等了。”  
“呀，马克李，”我喜欢这样叫他，“你是傻逼吗？”  
“唔，是。很想把东赫一辈子都这样抱在怀里，然后告诉全世界我是李东赫的唯一男朋友。”  
“姑且就把这个先当成戒指吧。”  
他快睡着了，说话像含了粥的小婴儿，我逗他问真正的戒指你放哪里了，他犯困的时候很容易说漏嘴，但这次他手动捏紧了嘴巴摇了摇头。其实我都知道，上午去他办公室的时候空调太冷了，我把他搭在椅背的针织衫穿起来了。其实这条是我的针织衫，他偷偷拿来穿的，结果右边的兜沉甸甸的，我一摸是个方形的盒子，打开看了看，感觉自己的人生被提前剧透。

我和李敏亨想了想，都快三十好几了，没必要大张旗鼓地办婚礼，结婚当天也只是请了家人朋友去温泉度假村吃饭游玩了两天一夜。金道英和黄仁俊喝高了就开始吵谁才是我俩结婚的重大功臣，我白眼都快翻上天，劝各自家属赶紧领走，然后拖着喝得不少的李敏亨上了楼。

房间应该是提前安排过的，大床上散满围成心形的花瓣。李敏亨看到茶几上的盖碗了，说想喝我冲的茶。我说我手脚无力，他给我捏捏，说吹吹累累飞，马克想喝东赫赫泡的茶。我一身鸡皮疙瘩赶他去洗澡。他怎么现在这么会撒娇了，一定是和我偷师了。  
他洗完澡就坐在沙发上等，我熟练地烧好水，但是酒店的茶几太矮了，我只好坐在地毯上。

如今的我不需要看也可以泡出很好喝的茶，我拆了道英哥送的“嫁妆”，用锥子戳成合适的大小，一气呵成。盖上盖碗时他叫了我一声，茶汤从口隙溢出，有些撒到了茶案上，我没看，因为我抬头看着他的眼睛。李敏亨的眼睛真大，我想。我第一次见他，也是这样想的。  
我觉得烫，不是掌心的蒸汽，是血液很烫，烫得水分都要从我身体的空隙中蒸腾。不知怎么地我突然想起多年前学茶时听过的冷知识，产出普洱茶的地方曾经叫步日部，因为气候宜人民风淳朴，在这里的人度日只需踱步之瞬。我望着李敏亨的眼睛过了十年，却又只像在昨天。他把倒空了的茶碗从我手里取下来吻我，我没有闭眼，看着他瞳孔里倒映的我。  
比起十年前我还是改变了太多，因为工作劳累脸颊的婴儿肥都消失了，耳骨的耳钉发炎后再也没带过，李敏亨天天给我消毒，现在只剩一个小痣。  
喘息的间隙他用手遮住了我的眼睛，他的掌心也像我的一样滚烫，下一次再对视的时候又像过了百年之久，我也说不清楚我和李敏亨谈了多久的恋爱，我在亲吻里溺亡得就像刚刚来到陆地的海洋生物。或许从原生世代开始我们就已经在相爱，然后吵架分手复合吵架的我们通过百万年进化成为人类，而写在命运编码在基因里让我们注定相爱。

时间在此刻变得无所谓起来，毕竟于我只是在李敏亨的眼睛里步日而已。

**Author's Note:**

> *步日部的名称含义是我捏造的


End file.
